Make A Wish
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: After travelling with the Doctor, Susan makes a wish to go home to Narnia. When it is granted, will she really be able to stay? Or will she have to leave again? Suspian, because I ship it. Movieverse, not bookverse, though.
1. Chapter 1

**I did a crossover!**

**I've been wanting to for _years_, but nothing's ever really stuck around long enough to get anything substantial done. But now there's this. :)**

**Anyway, this Doctor is post Clara, but before meeting up with River in the Husbands of River Song. And Susan is about a year after she lost her siblings. My head canon for her age is that she's twenty.**

**So, I don't own Narnia or Doctor who, but I hope you enjoy this fic. ;)**

_**Make A Wish**_

**Chapter One**

She stood barefoot upon the shores of Venician 3, staring out at the setting sun. Red, pink, and orange hues were splayed before her, along with green, brown, blue and purple ones that she never would have seen on earth. Her toes were squished into the coral sand, the hem of her blue, chiffon dress lightly brushing the tops of her toes. Her shoes were held in one hand, a bottle in the other, and a bag was slung over her shoulder.

Looking down, Susan Pevensie stared at the bottle, a glass one with a curled up note in it. This planet… There was a legend that if your threw a bottle into the ocean at sunset with your deepest, most hidden wish upon it, then that wish would come true. _Especially _if the sky burned red for a second before the sun disappeared until the morning. That time was almost here. So, with the strongest lunge she could manage, she flung the bottle out to sea.

…

And ten minutes later, when the sun vanished, the sky burned red.

Smiling, Susan made her way back up to the resort where he was waiting for her. They were headed for Arkodian 7 after this, which they'd been _trying_ to reach for the last two months. Not that she was complaining. She'd never regretted stepping into the TARDIS and travelling with The Doctor, and she never would. No matter the fact that she'd been chased, stabbed, almost trampled, thrown into prison, injected with alien poisons, and whatnot.

There's no way she'd trade this for the world.

Susan frowned slightly as she walked up the steps to the resort. There was actually _one_ thing she'd trade this for, one thing, which she'd written on paper and sealed into that bottle. She wanted to go home. Not to earth, at least, not 1945 London, which she'd left behind. (and made the Doctor _swear_ that he'd never take her back there again) But her _true_ home. Narnia. Only thing was the Doctor, and even the TARDIS, had never heard of it.

"Did you make your wish?" the Doctor's voice startled her, and Susan realised that she was inside the resort now.

"Cast it out as far as I could," she told him, smiling up at him. "And the sky flashed red, too. Did you see that?"

The Doctor nodded and returned her smile. "Well, come on then," he said, holding a hand out to indicate towards the TARDIS. "Arkodian 7 awaits."

"Oh really?" she sassed him. "You mean like it awaited us this time? Or last time? Or how about that time when…"

"Alright, alright!" the Doctor grinned. "_Somewhere_ awaits us."

Susan smirked and practically skipped back to the TARDIS. She stopped in the doorway and glanced back at him, where he was still standing. "Come on then, Doctor," she said, and disappeared inside.

Once in, she settled into a seat that was attached to the railing around the control panel, her favourite place to sit in the control room. The Doctor soon entered, inputting coordinates, flicking buttons, then pulling levers. The TARDIS jolted lightly as they set off, and Susan hummed softly to the sound of the engines.

_In the sea of Venician 3 a hand reached up and grasped a bottle._

"So, where do you really think we'll end up this time?" Susan asked.

_The seal was undone, the paper removed._

"No idea," the Doctor admitted with a grin. "But that's the best part, isn't it?"

_Words were read, energies swirled._

"Absolutely," Susan grinned, and he grinned back.

'_Your wish is GRANTED.'_

The TARDIS convulsed violently, throwing Susan from her perch, and the Doctor into the console. Sparks flew as fuses blew, and the TARDIS began spinning out of control.

"Hang on to something!" the Doctor shouted.

"I am!" Susan yelled as she clung to the railing for dear life.

They were spinning and spinning and spinning, and Susan felt on the verge of throwing up. She swallowed hard even as she buried her head in the crook of her neck. The sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver reached her ears, he must have been attempting a manual shut-down or something. But then she heard a clatter, a small curse (that he'd once told her was a Gallifreyan curse) indicating he'd lost his hold on it.

And then suddenly they were crashing. Susan's grip threatened to loosen as she screamed, and also heard the Doctor crying out. Finally, she couldn't hold on anymore, and went flying into the side of the console, hitting the side of her head. She lay there dazed a moment, then everything went mercifully black.

It seemed like only a moment later that she opened her eyes. The TARDIS appeared to be stationary, and Susan blinked a few times before she sat up, looking around her. "Doctor?" she called, but there was no answer, so she stood and went looking for him.

He was outside. The TARDIS was on a beach, far removed from the one they had just left. The sand, for one, was a normal (to her) colour, and the water was blue, instead of silver. The sky was blue, the clouds white with hints of grey. Definitely not Venician 3, then.

"I don't suppose this is Arkodian 7," she said, lightly startling him.

"No," he said as he turned to her. "Not Arkodian 7. This is somewhere else. Somewhere I've never been."

"_Somewhere_, huh?" Susan said with a small grin, and the Doctor gave a small grunt of humour.

Susan turned back to stare out at the ocean, noting an island off in the distance. She breathed in the air, feeling a rejuvenating force fill her. She closed her eyes and could almost imagine it was Narnia. It was _so _easy to do here, and she got lost in it for a moment.

"Well then," the Doctor said, and Susan opened her eyes to look at him. "The TARDIS isn't going anywhere for awhile, she's making repairs. So, brand new world, no idea what we're about to walk into… Let's go meet the locals, shall we?"

He held out his hand, and with a grin, Susan took it.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer of lack of ownership.**

**Chapter Two**

They were walking for a bit, but nothing was happening.

"Do you suppose no one lives here?" Susan asked.

"We haven't actually gone that far," the Doctor said.

"Maybe there's someone inland?" she suggested. "All I can see ahead right now is sand."

"Want to head west, then?"

"Of course."

Then naturally, Susan's still bare feet found a rock or two. "Ouch!"

"Why didn't you bring any shoes?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't think to," she admitted. "Guess I'll just keep an eye out for stuff then."

As they had been walking, Susan had begun to get that feeling she'd get each time she arrived in Narnia for the first time, that one that made you stronger, made you stand taller. It was starting to confuse her that somewhere else could make her feel that way, and she was sure that the Doctor had noticed her unease about it.

Finally, he asked her, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's… _wrong…_ exactly," she told him. "I've just got this feeling that I've only ever associated with one place before. A kind of refreshing and strengthening feeling."

"Hmm, I've noticed that," he said. "It feels _young_. Like this world hasn't been here all that long. At least, compared to every other place in the universe. It's almost as if it's only been here a couple thousand years or so. Actually, two thousand three hundred years, give or take a few."

Susan glanced at him. "You don't like it," she stated.

"Planets generally take longer than that to reach this point," the Doctor told her matter of factly. "But then, it's not like I claim to know _everything_," Susan coughed deliberately at that, which he ignored, "and finding something like this, well," he grinned at her. "It's just _one_ of the reasons I travel so much."

Susan smiled at that, then took a better look around. The area was lightly wooded, with some hills not far off, and denser woods in the other direction. This place made her think of Narnia _so much_, she could almost recognise where they were. If they _were _in Narnia, she would hazard a guess that they were somewhere north of Cair Paravel, making the island they'd seen, Galma.

But it was impossible, right? Yet, after all this time of travelling with the Doctor, hadn't she seen a lot of things that she hadn't thought possible? Even with all the time she'd spent in a magical kingdom, alien worlds and peoples had opened up a whole new level of what was and wasn't possible for her.

"Did you hear that?" the Doctor asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Sounds like horses. A lot of them."

Susan listened, and she could indeed hear the thundering of hooves, but too heavy for a horse. A centaur though… The Doctor ducked behind a tree, pulling Susan with him.

"We're hiding?" she asked, surprised.

"I just want to see what we're dealing with first," he told her. "I'm not so sure that's horses."

"Sounds like centaurs," she told him.

"There are several races I've met that resemble centaurs," the Doctor said. "I kind of hope this won't be one of the nastier ones."

A moment later, several centaurs crested a hill, and Susan saw that they looked _exactly_ as she remembered the ones from Narnia. Nostalgia overwhelmed her as she watched them gallop their way.

"Well, they definitely _look_ like the definition of centaurs," the Doctor remarked, then looked down to her. "Should we go and introduce ourselves, then?"

Susan nodded. "Make sure you're as non-threatening as possible," she told him. "I don't think we need a repeat of Gariden 4."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at her, and they stepped out from behind their tree. They were spotted immediately.

"Hello there!" the Doctor called. "Lovely day for a jaunt through the countryside, isn't it?"

One of them came over, and said, "Greetings, traveller."

The Doctor gave Susan a 'look', then said, "Greetings. I don't suppose you can tell us where we are, good sir?"

"This is the outer edge of Owlwood, north of the King's castle," the centaur said, and Susan slightly stiffened at the name of the wood as the other centaurs came closer. "How is it, traveller, that you do not know that?"

"Oh, we're from quite far away," the Doctor said. "New to the area."

Susan was still focused on that name. Owlwood. That was the name of the woods north of Cair Paravel. In Narnia. But how could that be? Surely it was a coincidence? The other centaurs reached them, and one of them came forward to speak to the one who'd approached them.

"Who are these two, Terreth?" a voice asked, and it was familiar to Susan's ears.

"Two travellers, Glenstorm," Terreth said, and that name cemented it for her. "I was about to ask them their names."

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord in question spoke up then. "Pleased to meet you. And this is…"

"Queen Susan," Glenstorm said as Susan deliberately stepped into his line of sight, and he bowed. "It is a privilege to see you again."

The Doctor gave her what was probably his equivalent of a gape as Susan curtsied to the centaurs. "It is good to see you also, Glenstorm," she said. "How has Narnia fared since I've been gone?"

"It has fared well, your Majesty," he told her. "There is peace now after two and a half years, and the King prepares to go on a journey eastward to find his father's lost Lords."

That was when Edmund, Lucy and Eustace joined them, Susan knew. She took in a deep breath, then looked over to the Doctor. His brow was raised as he glanced between her and the centaurs.

"Queen Susan?" he asked.

"I told you about Narnia," she reminded him.

"You did," he said. "Even though you were so sure that you wouldn't be able to return."

"Well, Aslan did say I couldn't come back."

"And yet here we are."

"How did you come here, your Majesty?" Glenstorm asked. "There has been nothing of your return in the stars."

"It's a bit of a long story," Susan began, then said, "Maybe it would be best to hold this conversation elsewhere?"

Glenstorm thought a moment, then nodded. "We will head back to Cair Paravel," he said. "The two of you may ride upon our backs, as we have no swifter method to convey you there."

Susan turned to the Doctor and gave him a warning look. "It is a great honour to be offered this," she told him.

"Oh, I'm sure," he said, then bowed slightly to Glenstorm. "I am honoured, good sir."

Glenstorm indicated for one of the others to come forward for the Doctor to mount, then offered his services to Susan. Terreth helped her up, since her dress was unlikely to allow for a smooth hop up.

"Make sure to hold on tight, Doctor," she said. "And whatever you do, don't pull at their hair."

"You're the boss here," the Doctor saluted, and held on to leather straps the centaur he was on was wearing.

"Let's go," Glenstorm ordered, then said to Susan, "King Caspian is sure to be pleased to see you, your Majesty."

Susan's breath caught at the mention of that name, but before she could say anything, they were off.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! :)**

**I own neither Narnia, nor Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Three**

The trip to Cair Paravel was as wild and bumpy as Susan expected, and she glanced over to the Doctor every now and then to see how he was doing. He seemed to be rather enjoying himself, actually. He caught her eye once and grinned, giving her a little wave. Honestly! He was like a child with a new toy.

When Cair Paravel came in sight, Susan's heart lurched, and she felt a bit of panic. But she forced it back. Glenstorm spoke to one of the others, who increased their pace and rode ahead, no doubt to announce their arrival. And indeed when they arrived, it was to find Trumpkin and the centaur who'd rode ahead waiting for them.

"Queen Susan, is it really you?" Trumpkin asked and Susan slipped almost effortlessly from Glenstorm's back.

"It's me," she said, smiling. "It's good to see you."

"And you, your Majesty," he said. "The King should be here soon. He was in a meeting, but that shouldn't take too much longer. In the meantime, you and your friend should come inside."

The Doctor came up to them then, and Susan decided to introduce them. "Trumpkin, this is my friend, the Doctor," she said. "Doctor, this is Trumpkin."

"The Doctor?" Trumpkin repeated. "Doctor Who? Is he like Cornelius?"

"Not exactly," Susan said as they followed him into the castle. "The Doctor is his name. He's a Time Lord."

"Never heard of them," Trumpkin said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"That's alright," the Doctor said. "I doubt _anyone_ here has ever heard of them. Well, except me and Susan."

They'd almost made it to the doors of the throne room, when those doors burst open and there, _right there_, was Caspian. The sight of him after all these years set alight butterflies in Susan's stomach that had been silent for over four years. He spotted her then and their eyes met, his widening at the sight of her. He strode forward a few steps, before he stopped just short of them.

"Susan," he breathed. "It's… you're really here."

Susan smiled. "Caspian," she said. "I'm really here."

Caspian took another step, then noticed the Doctor. "And who is this with you?" he asked, his eyes a little wary of him.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, giving a little bow. "Susan's friend. It's nice to meet you, your Majesty. I've heard a lot about your world from Susan, and I've got to say, it's just as beautiful she described."

Caspian nodded in acknowledgement, then inadvertently glanced down. "What in Narnia are you wearing?" he asked, turning a bit red.

Susan was confused a moment, before she remembered that the dress she was wearing, while perfectly fine from the twenty first century onward (she'd picked it up in Italy in 2023 actually), was a bit scandalous for her own time, and for Narnia. It was the busty neckline and bare shoulders that did it, and she blushed lightly as she realised this. Though she still had a scarf over her shoulders, it was sheer, and wouldn't hide that the dress was strapless.

"It's a dress," she said simply.

"Oh, of course it is," was all he could say.

Trumpkin then came to both of their rescues. "Perhaps it would be best if Queen Susan and the Doctor found somewhere to clean up and change clothes," he suggested.

"Oh, yes, that would be good," Caspian said, obviously trying _not_ to look down again.

"Excellent idea!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Freshening up is a good idea. Though I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Of course you are," Susan muttered. "Seriously. That's really the only thing you wear!"

"I'll have you know I have lots of clothes," the Doctor said. "And they don't all look like this, either."

"I know, I've seen them," Susan said. "But you don't _wear_ them. What do you do each regeneration? Pick an outfit and stick with it?"

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're sassing me again."

"Only always."

The Doctor sighed. "It's like travelling with Jack all over again." he mourned. "Or River. Or Donna. Amy. Ace… You know, I think I see a pattern here."

Susan grinned, then noticed the way everyone was staring at them, and cleared her throat. "Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Right! Freshening up. Let's get to it then."

Trumpkin was the first to recover, and called over a couple of servants, one of whom led the Doctor away. "See you soon, Susan," he waved goodbye as he left.

Before Susan could take a step though, Caspian was in front of her. "It really is good to see you," he said, a gentle smile on his face as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

Susan blushed. "And you, Caspian," she said as he let her hand fall from his.

She stepped back from him and turned to the other servant that Trumpkin had called over, following her, but giving once last glance back before turning a corner. Susan let out a ragged breath, and allowed the servant to lead her to a room, where she immediately set about drawing some water to wash with.

"What's your name?" Susan asked the girl.

"Lena, your Majesty," the girl said.

"Well, Lena," Susan said, "thank you for doing this for me."

"It's an honour, your Majesty," Lena said with a shy smile.

Once Susan was cleaned up, she dressed in a pale green dress that Lena had found for her, as well as some shoes (finally!) to go with it. Susan lightly brushed her hair, but otherwise left it at that. She stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down imaginary wrinkles, staring at her reflection, wondering how this was all going to go. Did Aslan know she was here yet? Was he going to make her leave, or could she stay? Did she _want_ to stay? She'd longed for Narnia for so long, and now that she was here…

Letting out a sigh, she turned to the door, letting Lena lead her back to the throne room. Along the way, they ran into the Doctor and his escort.

"Well, don't you clean up well, your Majesty," he grinned at her, and Susan couldn't help her smile.

"And I see you're clean too," she noted. "In the same clothes."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Setting four cleans clothes, and nine irons," he said with a conspiratory wink, and Susan giggled.

They reached the doors of the throne room, and Susan paused a moment to take a deep breath. "Everything alright?" the Doctor asked.

Susan nodded, shook her head, then nodded again. "I'm nervous," she admitted. "Do you remember when I told you about my last visit here, when we helped Caspian reclaim the throne from his uncle?"

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "It was quite the tale," he said. "I'm guessing there were some things you _didn't_ mention?"

"During that time," she said, choosing her words carefully, "Caspian and I developed… _affection…_ for one another."

"Developed affection?" he said. "I haven't heard you talk that way since the incident with the Vargrel on Rubeus 9."

Susan blushed at the thought of the very open, very _liberal_, Vargrel. "Don't remind me," she muttered. "I swear, he ruined my good sense."

"You'll get no arguments from me on that," the Doctor agreed.

She glared at him, then went on, "Anyway, my point is, I think he still feels the same. And maybe I might too? I don't know."

"Ah, you mean because of the way he was looking at you," the Doctor surmised, then cleared his throat. "Am I going to have to step in here, warn him to behave? Chaperone the two of you, maybe?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she said. "I just…"

She stopped when the doors opened and Trumpkin came out. "Queen Susan," he said. "Doctor. The King is waiting."

Susan took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and followed Trumpkin in, the Doctor right behind her.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
